Oppression Olympics
(Coming soon) 1808 Idea Think of the optics of going socio-capitalist. Breaking the binary. It allows nuance beyond the "right vs left" binary but it can look like just selling out socialist principles. Need to reflect on how to use capitalist structures into a fully-repurposed socialist economy. The key aspect of capitalism that nurtures selfishness is compound interest. The more selfish we are the more we earn in interest. So it becomes in the best interest of everyone to be ruthless and savage in their economic strategy in order to survive against opponents who will surely do the same. It was fostered by centuries of war in which huge loans were taken out to purchase weapons with which to crush the enemies and expand territories in ever-increasing imperial competition. 0. Anarcho-syndicalism We need to move beyond the age of empires. No more corporations. It's time for the syndicalization of the labour economy. We need to organise under labour syndicates that work to protect our trade, run by the union for the union. Not run from the top down by future politicians waiting to earn their $200k per year and employee entitlements. These people cannot serve the interests of the labourers, only we ourselves can do so. 1. Anti-compound interest In order to form a viable alternative to capitalism, we invert the logic. In an anti-capitalist nanoeconomy any wealth that is NOT shared equitably is taxed at a compounding rate. Hence, rather than billionaires earning wealth at a higher rate than everyone else (as is the case in our current economy), a person with a billion dollars would be taxed at a compounding rate in an anti-capitalist nanoeconomy. Hence, it becomes highly un-profitable to hoard wealth, instead we find that we maximise our ability to spend when we spend more often in balance with our earning. What this means is that we earn the full value of our work, since no interest is taken from our labour to feed the profits of billionaires - subsidizing their wealth as in a capitalist nanoeconomy. Instead we have no in-built subsidies with everyone attempting to keep their spending roughly equal to their earnings. Subsidies are available to be freely encoded into the nanoeconomy in any way so-desired. You can subsidize whatever qualities of the network that a nanodemocracy chooses to subsidize. One example would be to subsidize debt: nodes who spend more than their earnings are given tax deductions to alleviate their losses. What becomes clear under this model is that a capitalist nanoeconomy functions in a way that subsidizes wealth through compound interest (giving increasing economic power and control to the nodes with the highest stake in the economy) and at the same time subsidizes various forms of debt (subsidies for fossil fuel industry, automotive industries, corporate tax cuts, bank bail-outs etc). An alternative is the inversion of this. Instead of subsidizing economic monopolies (and empowering them to expand their imperial dominance of entire continents and international industries) we choose to subsidize those who struggle against monopoly - the economic minorities. 2. Economic minority Have you ever found it strange how the word 'minority' has always felt so accurate in describing oppressed groups, even when they are not statistically a 'minority'? For example, 53% of people are born with a uterus, yet sex-based movements for equality are strongly rooted in 'minority struggle'. Similar can be said about the experiences of Asian cultures as minorities in the current, despite Asian cultures being the most populous groups in the world. The reason is that minority status has never been about population, but rather power. Economic power is often the most obvious test of this, and despite the aforementioned groups holding statistical majorities over straight whyte men, it is predominately straight whyte men who hold economic power in the world. This is despite them being an actual minority in statistical terms. In the same sense, any group who has been economically disabled by capitalism and whyte supremacy is an 'economic minority' regardless of their group status in broader terms. A fully anti-capitalist nanoeconomy therefore must work to negate this effect in tandem with negating the effects of compound interest. An anti-oppression matrix. 3. Anti-oppressive matrices Not only must we fight oppressive behaviours. We must demand anti-oppressive action. Neutrality is not enough to combat violent oppression. Instead of rewarding non-oppressive behaviours: i.e. giving 'cookies' to allies who do the bare minimum We only reward (and subsidize) anti-oppressive behaviours: i.e. actively dismantling our own privilege An anti-capitalist economy rewards all transactions which actively reduce inequalities in the network. Category:Identity Politics Category:Oppression